You Look Good In My Shirt
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Mike thinks John looks good in his shirt Warning: SLASH no like no read K? K!


**So I was listening to this song and John and Miz just got stuck in my head**

**You wanna listen to said song?**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=fNmUCJdjgtU**

**Minus the spaces of course**

**I love this song ^.^**

**I obviously own nothing**

* * *

**When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes**

**And whispered in my ear, guess who**

**I rattled off names like I really didn't know**

**But all along I knew it was you**

Mike smiled down at John's sleeping form, the memory of how they had gotten where they were right now playing in his head. _Mike had been sitting in the club with a few of his fellow superstars after the draft. He was laughing at something that Adam had said when a pair of hands covered his eyes. His heart started thumping in his chest, knowing that only one person ever did that. " Guess who?" John asked, his hot breath ghosting over Mike's ear. Mike shivered and smiled, " Kelly? Evan? Matt? Mark?" he asked. His smile grew bigger when he heard the laughter from behind him. He grabbed the hands that were over his eyes and pulled the person to his side, smiling when he came face to face with John Morrison. _

**And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed**

**And wondered why we didn't last**

**It had been a long time, but later last night**

**Baby, we caught up real fast**

The pair had been sitting together for sometime laughing and talking. John smiled at Mike, " Hey Mikey?" he asked. Mike cocked his head to the side, " Yea." John sighed, " Why didn't we last?" Mike sighed and shrugged his shoulders, " Because life sucks?" John laughed, " That's a pretty good answer." The couple continued catching up over drinks, smiling and laughing. Eventually they had ended up in Mike's room, a tangle of limbs. The room had quickly filled with their laughter, heavy breathing and moans.

**And maybe it's a little too early**

**To know if this is gonna work**

**All I know is you're sure looking**

**Good in my shirt**

**That's right**

**You look good in my shirt**

Mike got up from the bed and ran a hand through his hair, picking his boxers up from the floor and exiting the bedroom. He padded softly across the floor to the kitchen table where he picked up a muffin. He smiled. He had no idea if him and John were going to work out this time around but he hoped they were. " Whatcha thinking bout?" john asked. Mike whipped his head around, staring at John in the doorway of the bedroom. He was wearing one of Mike's old shirts, the shortness of the fabric, exposing most of John's thighs. Mike smiled, " Come ere and ill tell you." John rolled his eyes and walked across the room, standing in front of Mike. Mike smiled and tugged John forward by the hem of the shirt, " I was thinking that you looked good in my shirt."

**Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight**

**Every way that we went wrong**

**Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing**

**Every morning from now on**

John smiled, " Oh do I now?" Mike nodded his head and stole a kiss from John's lips. John smiled again, " So where do we stand?" Mike shrugged his shoulders, " Not everything is gonna be magically fixed over night John." John scrunched his nose up, " True….so where does that leave us?" Mike smiled, " I have no idea, but all I know is that what I saw this morning Id love to see every morning, for as long as I can." John blushed, " Flattery will get you nowhere."

**And maybe it's a little too early**

**To know if this is gonna work**

**All I know is you're sure looking**

**Good in my shirt**

Mike laughed, " Really? Cuz it got me somewhere last night." John huffed and walked away, smiling. Mike smiled and ran after him, chasing him around the room. They weaved in and out of the furniture laughing and knocking some things over. John ran into the bedroom and Mike chased after him and speared him onto the bed. The couple laughed and laid on the bed trying to catching their breaths. Mike smiled and wrapped an arm around John pulling him into his side. John smiled and rested his head on Mike's shoulder.

**C'mon now**

**Aww that's right**

**Oh you look so fine**

" Wanna know something?" Mike asked. John smiled and looked up at him, " Sure." Mike smiled, " You look good in my shirt." John blushed again, " If you say that one more time I'm gonna smack you." Mike laughed and pulled John into a kiss.

**And maybe it's a little too early**

**To know if this is gonna work**

**All I know is you're sure looking**

**Good in my shirt**

John had fallen asleep, leaving Mike staring down at him as he slept. Mike smiled, maybe it was a little too early to know if this whole thing was going to work out. He only knew one thing and that was John looked good in his shirt. Mike smiled and dropped a kiss on John's forehead and whispered, " I love you.' Before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**And maybe it's a little too early**

**To know if this is gonna work**

**All I know is you're sure looking**

**Good in my shirt**

**You look good in my shirt**

**You look good in my shirt**

**

* * *

**

**Mike: Ew John is scary and Gross**

**Me: John is sexy**

**John: Uhm thanks?**

**Me: Youre very welcome**

**Mike: That's just weird**

**Me: Not really**

**Mike: Yea**

**Me: No**

**Mike: Whatever**

**Me: I WIN!**

**Mike: Mhm**

**Me: HAH**

**John: I'm scared**

**Me:. Fight! Win! **

**John and Mike:... o.0**

**Me: Sorry bout that**

**...So yea I'm not allowed to watch The Incredibles before writing anyways lol review if you want tis not required though ^.^**


End file.
